FATED
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Para Changmin y Yunho su relación no fue causa del destino, sin embargo aunque el futuro se desconecte de su pasado, saben que vivir el presente juntos los mantendrá fuertes. "Más allá de la tristeza hay un brillo, solo aquellos que han pasado por ello saben. Separaciones y encuentros. Incluso en la batalla por el mañana todo está bien. Es la belleza de este estilo de vida" Fated


**FATED**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Pareja: Yunho x Changmin (HoMin-MinHo)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

La cortina que se movía al compás del viento dejaba ver el panorama que se les presentaba enfrente aquella noche: edificios altos, luces, una luna menguante acompañada de unas pocas estrellas, el panorama de siempre, pero lo que tenía maravillado a los ojos de Yunho no era aquel paisaje que la flemática ciudad de Seúl le ofrecía, sus ojos no miraban las apáticas luces ni los sombríos edificios, tampoco era aquella luz de luna en decadencia ni las tristes estrellas que le acompañaban aquella fría noche; frente a él se encontraba Changmin, su compañero de grupo, pero más que eso su amigo ¿podría incluso llamarlo novio? ¿Quizás amante? Dada su inusual relación podía ser llamado de mil formas, sin embargo jamás habían quedado en algún término. Se cuidaban como familia, se protegían como amigos y se amaban como amantes, sin embargo no estaban comprometidos de alguna forma, Yunho aún salía con chicas y Changmin también, nadie sospecharía nunca que bajo las sábanas de la cama en el departamento que compartían existieran dos personas que se entregaban mutuamente… ¿Solo sexo? No, no era el acto físico en sí lo que los unía, ninguno de los dos gustaba de los hombres de tal forma que se consideraran Homosexuales, no había atracción por ningún otro hombre, solo el cuerpo del otro lograba despertar las ansias, el deseo de poseer y de sentirse poseído… ¿Costumbre? ¿Obligación? ¿Tal vez Amor? Para los dos era difícil de explicar su situación, se querían como hermanos y estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que en algún punto llegaron a pensar que su relación había llegado a esos límites porque "Es lo que le sigue, lo que corresponde" pero no era así…

La primera vez que se besaron fue tan casual, como si no hubiera sido la primera. Acababan de llegar a descansar a su Hotel tras un largo y emocionante día de concierto, estaban exhaustos, tanto que cualquiera pudo desmayarse apenas cerrara la puerta, pero con ellos no fue así, entraron y enseguida Changmin tomó una ducha como era su costumbre, Yunho hizo lo propio cuando el menor salió, ambos habían comido con su staff tras finalizar el concierto y no tenían mucha hambre, el menor pronto acaparó la televisión que se encontraba frente a su cama, mientras que Yunho se llevó los audífonos a los oídos, sentándose en una silla al fondo de la habitación de dos camas, así estuvieron al menos por 40 minutos, sin hablarse, entonces el mayor se unió a su compañero para ver televisión, sentándose a su lado, la película que éste miraba era muy aburrida para Yunho, por lo que casi se quedó dormido sentado, Changmin lo removió, pidiéndole que se fuera para su cama, su compañero consintió y se despidió como siempre, luego se miraron a los ojos y casi como si se hubieran leído la mente se acercaron el uno al otro y se comenzaron a besar, era su primer beso, sin embargo estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro que sintieron como si hubiera sido algo cotidiano entre ellos, cuando nunca siquiera se habían demostrado alguna especie de notoria atracción física; cuando dejaron de besarse sonrieron y como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido Yunho se fue a dormir, a partir de ese día el contacto físico no se detuvo, incluso días después de su primer beso hicieron el amor, como si fuera lo más natural, como si siempre hubiera sido así, ambos habían perdido sus virginidades con mujeres tiempo atrás, pero fue la primera vez para ambos con un hombre, en primera instancia y sin pelear Changmin aceptó el rol pasivo, reclamando su justa contrapartida un par de veces después y Yunho lo permitió; se habían entregado mutuamente en más de una ocasión, pero a Changmin le gustaba más ser tomado por su amigo que el caso contrario, y no porque no se sintiera increíblemente bien invadir su intimidad, sino porque le parecía más cómodo así

¿Qué estás mirando? – interrumpió sus pensamientos. La mirada profunda hizo contacto con la de aquel en quien estaba enfocando todas sus meditaciones. Calló unos momentos y le sonrió, tan impasible como siempre, parpadeó un par de veces

A ti – contestó tan sincera y llanamente que al menor no le causó la mínima impresión. Se fingió halagado con falsa modestia, devolvió la sonrisa y acomodó un poco de su cabello tras la oreja

¿A que soy guapo? – preguntó en broma pero Yunho afirmó con franqueza, inclinando su cabeza lo continuó contemplando mientras Changmin abandonó su mirada, enfocándola hacia fuera, observando la luna, se veía tan débil, tan frágil… Él lo notó, se dio cuenta por el perfil de Changmin que cientos de recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Casi mágico. La forma en la que se lograban entender sin palabras

Eres tan guapo que me asusta – dijo en broma para aligerar la tensión, el menor volteó de nuevo a verlo, lo sabía, estaba seguro que aquel comentario casi sin sentido había sido expresado por él tan solo para sacarlo de aquel triste trance. Sonrió. Regresó con él a la cama, el cuerpo de Yunho desde la cintura hasta las rodillas estaba cubierto por la sábana mientras el otro se encontraba en ropa interior corta y una camisa larga a medio abrochar. Se inclinó hacia él y besó sus labios, casi un roce, suavemente

No puedes protegerme toda la vida Jung Yunho – su mirada carente de brillo le hizo entristecer, si algo existía en el mundo que lo hiciera perder el buen humor era ver a Changmin mal, de cualquier forma

Puedo hacer mi esfuerzo el tiempo que sea necesario – contestó con melancolía. Tocó su mejilla y la besó después, se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron. Compartieron una mirada y el menor se acostó de lado en la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda. Contempló a Yunho, su Yunho, le pertenecía a medias, pero era suyo

A veces creo que piensas que soy un vaso de cristal que puede romperse en cualquier momento – sonrió con pesadez y Yunho lo contempló nuevamente, si había alguien que conociera completamente a Changmin ese era Yunho. Se estremeció. Estiró su mano hacia aquel rostro y le regaló una caricia que no pudo ser rechazada, el menor cerró los ojos, movió un poco la cabeza para sentir mejor la caricia y abrió nuevamente sus ojos, se acercaron pero no se besaron, apenas hubo un roce de sus narices y se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos. Yunho negó con la cabeza

Eres fuerte Changmin, pero siempre serás mi preciado hermano menor – contestó, defendiéndose, pero su respuesta no fue del todo lo que el otro esperaba, sin embargo sonrió

No habría podido lograrlo sin ti – respondió con sinceridad y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tenue. Yunho sonrió maravillado, Changmin siendo dulce con él no era precisamente el Changmin de siempre, pero le gustaba. - ¿Lo sabes? – lo miró. Apartó el rostro del suyo – Solo alguien que es como mi espejo puede entenderlo. Alguien que ha sentido como yo. Alguien que ha visto mis lágrimas correr y acompañarme con las suyas – parecía inalterable, pero el brillo recuperado en sus pupilas le dieron a Yunho un motivo para sonreír con alegría y a la vez con nostalgia. Cuanto había crecido y madurado su Changmin. - ¿Crees en el destino? – preguntó de pronto antes de que se decidiera a responder su primera pregunta. Yunho negó con la cabeza enseguida, después lo pensó un poco más y asintió, el menor sonrió

Me molesta pensar que no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones – contestó para explicarle el motivo de su primera respuesta – Sin embargo es lindo pensar que existe algo o alguien que espera por mí, en algún lugar – completó para aclarar su segunda respuesta – ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

Pienso en las circunstancias que nos llevaron a audicionar en nuestra compañía, en que nos han elegido para formar parte del mismo grupo, en que seas precisamente tú quien ha permanecido a mi lado, en el hecho de que estamos aquí, en una cama, que tengamos ésta clase de relación ¿no es fascinante? – explicó con dejo de emoción. Yunho lo miró atentamente. Su mirada, esos labios moverse al hablar, los gestos, el aroma de su cuerpo, nunca antes sintió a Changmin tan atractivo como en esos momentos. La idea que le planteaba era tan alucinante que le comenzó a hallar el gusto, pensar en que toda la serie de sucesos en sus respectivas vidas los había llevado a conocerse pudiera ser obra de una fuerza mayor era fantástico, creer que todo lo sucedido años atrás fue un preámbulo para su presente juntos

Predestinados… - susurró Yunho, captando la atención del otro – Predestinados a estar juntos – reafirmó. Se miraron a los ojos, Changmin sonrió – Siempre fuiste tú a quien yo quise proteger –

Siempre fuiste tú a quien quise seguir – contestó – Sin importar cuanta duda cupo en mí, con solo ver tus ojos lo supe, no quería un lugar donde no estuvieras tú – sonrió con empatía al ver la sonrisa del otro. Yunho lo miró a los ojos y antes que pudiera decir algo Changmin selló sus labios con un beso, acercándose un poco más, subiéndose después en él, rodeándole la cintura con sus rodillas. Sus bocas se apartaron la una de la otra y luego intentaron recobrar el aliento para decir aquellas palabras que jamás se habían dicho – Te amo – se adelantó Changmin tras recuperar el aire. Ambos sonrieron, el menor lo volvió a besar, ésta vez más rápido. Los mechones de cabello de Changmin apenas tocaron la piel de su cara pero eso bastó para hacerle sentir un cosquilleo, pero no era solamente el cabello, pronto sintió el rostro caliente, estaba sonrojado debido a la confesión. Por instinto sus manos tocaron el rostro de Changmin, sus pulgares acariciaron los labios del menor y éste cerró los ojos

Tan frágil…no… tan fuerte… pero quiero seguir protegiéndote – Changmin abrió los ojos y frente a él vio a Yunho con los suyos en color rojo – También te amo – respondió la confesión. Dolor. Sin decirlo mutuamente habían hecho un pacto de No enamorarse, no de esa forma, ahora estaba roto, pues aunque sus sentimientos existían desde antes, sus bocas al fin lo habían dicho, estaba sellado

Te irás y yo me iré, lo sabemos… algún día… - su índice sobre los labios del menor le impidieron decirlo y su mirada se clavó en ese rostro, tan memorizado que asustaba la forma en que podía recordar cada detalle, pero más asustaba la idea de no volver a tenerlo en el futuro que en esos momentos se les tornaba incierto

La persona que amo y a quien quiero proteger eres tú – acarició sus labios, luego su cabello, lo contempló completo. Amargura. Separarse de las personas que quería siempre suponía dolor, pero pensar a Changmin lejos de su vida sobrepasaba ese nivel de sufrimiento, sin embargo sabía que tenía razón – Las personas que se han ido, aquellos a quienes he perdido… a veces siento que su función en mi vida terminó porque me han llevado a ti, ya que de otra forma quizás nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado – fue observado atentamente, con seriedad

Te encontré y me encontraste – completó el menor, no pudo sonreír. Destino o no, ahora estaban ahí los dos

Me gustaría pensar que fue así y me gusta pensar que aún nos queda mucho tiempo – confesó con pesadez, Changmin le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero incluso su propio corazón estaba agitado

Ahí estaré hasta el día en que formes tu hogar, con la esposa que tanto has idealizado, con los hijos que siempre has soñado tener – hizo una pausa y continuó – Serás buen padre y esposo, así como has sido buen hombre – sintió la mano fría de Yunho sobre su barbilla y sus cálidos ojos observándole – Así como has sido bueno conmigo – se agachó un poco más para besarlo, entonces Yunho comprendió que para él también era doloroso, no es que lo dudara antes, no dudaba del amor que Changmin sentía por él, pero oírlo de sus labios, sentir que su cuerpo se quebraba le hizo entender por completo

Tú también lo serás – sonrió sinceramente – Pero para eso falta tiempo, quiero vivir éste presente contigo – acarició su mejilla – Lo que nos depare el futuro quizás no tenga que ver con nuestro pasado, pero aunque me convierta solo en tu amigo ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí, para ti – su corazón latió agitado, nervioso, no quería pensar en algo así pero sabía que pasaría, ambos lo sabían – No Changmin… no llores – secó la lágrima que pendía de la orilla del ojo del menor, quien no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle, no tenía palabras, no existía algo que pudiera decir para cambiar sus destinos. Se contemplaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Yunho se levantó un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de Changmin con una suave caricia de los suyos, se sentó y las rodillas del menor que rodeaban su cintura bajaron a su cadera y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas donde volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Yunho se colocaron en sus hombros y con delicadeza lo giró hacia la izquierda y el menor se dejó guiar, sin soltar sus labios, pronto Yunho lo acostó por completo en la cama, a su lado, bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Changmin y se aferró a ella mientras se besaban hasta que el aliento se les terminó, se miraron a los ojos, la mano de Yunho subió nuevamente hasta tocarle la mejilla con suavidad, regalándole una caricia – Te amo – lo dijo con dulzura antes de volver a sellar sus labios con un beso, nuevamente una lágrima se coló silenciosa de un ojo de Changmin. Yunho comenzó a regalarle un par de besos detrás de la oreja, en el cuello y poco a poco empezó a desabotonar la camisa que aún traía puesta, regaló besos por su pecho y su abdomen, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo de él se estremecía, lo escuchó suspirar al introducir la lengua en su ombligo, compartieron miradas y Changmin levantó la cadera, así Yunho sujetó la ropa interior para deslizarla hacia abajo, nuevamente el menor quedó completamente desnudo, así como las palabras lo habían desnudado hace unos momentos, ahora su cuerpo no tenía atadura alguna, y a los ojos de Yunho lo que veía era completamente hermoso, deslizó sus manos por las piernas del menor, separándolas, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel, suave en algunas zonas, áspera en otras

Yunho… - suspiró el menor cuando sintió que su sexo era sujetado por su amigo, luego jadeó cuando éste le regaló un beso, después otro y luego uno más, el mayor lo miró morderse el labio, disfrutando de las caricias que su boca le regalaba – Yun…ho – volvió a jadear mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba ligeramente, el mayor lo había introducido a su boca, lubricándolo con saliva antes de comenzar a descender, introduciéndolo lentamente al principio, luego un poco más rápido, haciéndolo comenzar a gemir, miró hacia arriba mientras le hacía sexo oral, Changmin mantenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando se relamía los labios, después gemía, retorciéndose ligeramente, causándole mayor excitación, porque para Yunho no había excitación más grande que darle placer al menor, quien tras algunos momentos abrió sus ojos para mirar hacia abajo y toparse con los ojos de Yunho, aunque su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo no perdía el contacto con aquella hermosa mirada, el menor bajó su mano izquierda para acariciar los cabellos de Yunho y luego cerró los ojos, apretándolos, dentro de poco terminaría, sentía mucho calor desde el abdomen hacia abajo. Yunho sintió como el miembro palpitaba en su boca y aceleró su movimiento hasta que el líquido le llenó la boca, el cuerpo de Changmin se arqueó completamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mientras se mordía el nudillo de su índice derecho gimió hasta terminar, sin soltar los cabellos de Yunho, tiró de ellos con fuerza, pero no demasiada pues el mayor no se quejó. Al sentirse liberado volvió a dejarse caer por completo en la cama, soltando poco a poco los cabellos del mayor, su pecho se movía agitado por su respiración, Yunho tragó su semen y luego sacó el miembro de su boca, lamiendo algunos residuos que habían quedado de su semilla, miró hacia arriba, los ojos de Changmin estaban cerrados y lo vio sonreír, lo contempló con alegría, adoraba ver su rostro inundado de placer tras el acto, enseguida se incorporó, Changmin lo sintió y abrió sus ojos, levantó la espalda hasta alcanzar los labios de Yunho, comenzando a besarse, se soltaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos

Así es como quiero verte siempre, contento, complacido, feliz – sin palabras Changmin respondió aferrándose a su espalda

Tú me haces feliz – susurró cerca de su oído antes de lamerle sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndolo sonreír, Yunho también sonrió y se alejó un poco para descender levemente sobre la cama, sujetó las piernas del menor y se acomodó en medio de ellas, atrajo sutilmente el cuerpo de Changmin hacia el suyo, chocando los glúteos de éste con sus rodillas, le levantó las caderas para que subiera su baja espalda a sus rodillas y entonces así comenzar a penetrarlo, mucho muy lento pues no habían usado ninguna clase de lubricante, solo las gotas pre semen del mayor ayudaban, Changmin sujetó las sábanas con fuerza y bufó un poco cuando sintió todo el miembro dentro, suspiró un par de veces, intentando no mostrar dolor pues Yunho lo observaba fijamente, pero no lo pudo evitar, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, después se mordió el labio inferior

¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Tristeza. Sabía porque lo había vivido que la penetración anal era dolorosa, incluso más en esa posición. Lo contempló con ternura mientras se acostumbraba, a pesar de todas las veces que lo habían hecho aún dolía. Changmin respondió por fin a la pregunta del mayor, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo

Muévete – indicó mientras se sonrojaba, Yunho lo miró y sonrió, era tan adorable incluso cuando más sexy se veía, no pudo evitar sentirse muy excitado con eso y sin embargo sus embestidas comenzaron lentamente, poco a poco descendiendo más para lograr tocar los labios del menor con los suyos, haciendo que no solo el peso del mayor cayera sobre el menor, si no que su propio peso también hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi a los costados de su cabeza, Yunho sujetaba sus piernas con fuerza, empujando cada vez más rápido – Yunho… no, no pares… - aunque aún estaba algo apretado y el mayor no podía hacerlo más rápido, Changmin sintió como pronto su zona más sensible era tocada una y otra vez, enloqueciéndolo, subió sus manos y sujetó la nuca del mayor, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, al soltarse compartieron el aliento que intentaban recuperar mientras se miraban a los ojos, con los labios semi abiertos y luego volvieron a besarse. El interior de Changmin era caliente, subiendo más la temperatura de ambos, logrando que los roces que sentía alrededor de su miembro lo endurecieran cada vez más, ambos compartieron gemidos, besos y miradas. El sudor en la frente de Changmin comenzó hacer que los cabellos se pegaran en él, Yunho los retiró usando sus labios, depositando después algunos besos por todo el rostro del menor hasta nuevamente tomar sus labios, las manos de éste dejaron de aferrarse al cuello del mayor para sujetar firmemente su espalda

Voy a… Changmin… ngh… - apretó con fuerza las piernas del menor al sentirse liberado, gimiendo mientras le llenaba el interior, sintiendo salir hasta la última gota sin dejar de embestirlo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su amigo, éste le sonreía, observando atentamente como sus facciones antes contraídas por el placer, ahora estaban relajadas, gozando de haberse liberado al fin, dentro de él, a nadie más le permitiría invadir ese terreno

Eres increíble – sonrió satisfecho, no tenía más referencia que Yunho, pero para él era el mejor, el mayor lo sabía, él pensaba igual. Poco a poco se salió de él, causándole alivio, lo supo al oírlo suspirar, soltó sus piernas y éste lentamente las bajó, compartieron otro beso, lento, suave y entregado completamente, se sonrieron, el menor levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Yunho, mirándolo atentamente, como si quisiera grabárselo a detalle en esos momentos, nunca sabían cuando podía ser la última vez, por eso Changmin hacía aquello siempre al finalizar, como si fuera la última, ambos se entregaban completamente como si fuera la primera y disfrutaban del hoy en todo momento

¿Sabes? – preguntó el mayor tras colocarse a su lado, mirando hacia el techo – No cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido hasta ahora, ni de las decisiones que he tomado, porque aunque no creo completamente en el Destino, creo que alguien te ha hecho para mí - Sonrió. El menor se acercó para besarlo, después se subió sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro

Amo que te pongas cursi – ambos sonrieron – Gracias por todo, de verdad gracias – los brazos del mayor se aferraron a la amplia espalda de Changmin y aunque sus ojos se humedecieron sonrió feliz, porque se habían conocido, porque estaban juntos, porque se amaban sin condiciones, porque sería capaz de dar la vida por su hermano menor, porque aunque no fuera el destino quien escribió que deberían estar juntos ellos lo habían decidido así, y sin importar que pasara y que caminos tomara cada uno dentro de algunos años sabrían que habían tomado las decisiones correctas. Así abrazados cerraron los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormidos, debían descansar, porque mañana sería otro día con un nuevo sol y aún cientos de sueños que cumplir juntos hasta que llegara el día que deban decir adiós…

FIN

No soy muy buena con los one shot pero espero que les haya gustado n_n. agradezco sus comentarios


End file.
